hypothetical_severe_weatherfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Jarrell)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic basin. The season officially began on June 1, and will end on November 30, 2017. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. Breaking the trend that had been seen in the previous two seasons, there was no formation of a tropical cyclone before the official start of the season. However, in mid-June, Hurricane Audrey became the second-place holder for the earliest major hurricane to develop in a season; only behind Hurricane Alma of 1966, which reached category 3 intensity on June 8. Audrey struck the state of Louisiana shortly after reaching its peak strength, becoming the first tropical cyclone to strike the state since Hurricane Isaac in 2012. Season summary 'Preseason forecasts' 'Season activity' Systems ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2017 till:24/06/2017 color:C3 text:Audrey from:06/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:19/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:TS text:Bill from:15/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C5 text:Cleo from:31/08/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:C4 text:Diana from:10/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C4 text:Eloise from:16/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:TS text:Flora from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TD text:Eight from:18/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:C2 text:Garrett from:27/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:C4 text:Herman from:07/10/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:TD text:Eleven from:11/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:TS text:Iris from:16/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:TS text:Juan from:31/10/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:C1 text:Klaus from:15/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TD text:Fifteen from:22/11/2017 till:25/11/2017 color:C1 text:Lisa bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" 'Hurricane Audrey' In mid-June, a tropical disturbance within the Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ) was first observed near Trinidad and Tobago. The disturbance later reached the Caribbean Sea and developed into a tropical depression on June 19. While heading north-northwestward, the depression intensified and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Audrey the next day. Thereafter, Audrey gradually strengthened and became a hurricane on June 21. Further strengthening continued into June 23 as Audrey neared the Gulf Coast, where it ultimately became a category 3 hurricane with peak winds of 115 mph (185 km/h) just before landfall at Grand Chenier, Louisiana shortly after midnight. The storm modestly weakened upon moving inland, falling to category 1 intensity just hours following its landfall; and later to tropical storm intensity a few hours after that. By noon on June 24, Audrey had weakened to a tropical depression and was later absorbed by a frontal system over Missouri that same evening. The worst of the damage was confined to relatively rural sections of Louisiana and Texas coastline, with over 8 inches (203.2 mm) of rainfall and a storm surge of 12 feet (3.7 m), caused over $1.15 billion (2017 USD) in damage. A total of 237,000 people lost power, and oil rigs offshore were shut down for up to a week. 7 people were killed by the storm during its existence; all within Louisiana. 'Tropical Depression Two' A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 23, and no significant development occurred until it became Tropical Depression Two in the western Gulf of Mexico on July 6. On its first advisory, a tropical storm watch was issued for from Baffin Bay, Texas southward to Tampico, Tamaulipas. Nearing the coast of Mexico, the depression attained its peak intensity with winds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1,007 mbar (29.7 inHg). Failing to intensify further, Tropical Depression Two made landfall near La Pesca, Tamaulipas, Mexico on July 7. The National Hurricane Center issued the final advisory on July 8, although the circulation persisted until July 9 southwest of Texas. The depression had only minor impacts in Mexico and Texas, other than rainfall. Precipitation was heaviest in San Luis Potosí, where the rainfall peaked at 12 in (304.8 mm) in Ciudad del Maíz, Mexico. 'Tropical Storm Bill' The third tropical depression of the season developed on July 19 from a tropical wave east of the Lesser Antilles. The depression slowly intensified, and was eventually upgraded to Tropical Storm Bill after it crossed Barbados late on July 21. Tropical Storm Bill crossed the Windward Islands chain, and it was noted that the storm made landfall on Saint Vincent. Emerging into the Caribbean Sea, Bill maintained tropical storm intensity through July 22 as it moved west. Wind shear began increasing over Bill, and a weakening trend began. As Bill headed further into the Caribbean Sea, it significantly weakened and was downgraded to a tropical depression on July 23. By noon on the next day, Air Force reconnaissance and satellite imagery did not show a low-level circulation, indicating that Bill had degenerated into open tropical wave 170.00 mi (273.58 km) south of Jacmel, Haiti. Shortly before Bill was upgraded to a tropical storm, a tropical storm warning was issued for Martinique, Saint Lucia, and the Grenadines on July 21. About 24 hours later, all of the warnings were discontinued. As Bill headed further into the Caribbean Sea, tropical storm watches were issued for Hispaniola and Puerto Rico on July 22. All of the tropical storm watches and later warnings were discontinued after Bill weakened to a tropical depression. After Bill made landfall on Saint Vincent, several landslides occurred, and electrical and water services were significantly disrupted. Bill caused damage to two factories, a church, and hundreds of houses. Damage was also reported on Saint Lucia, where hundreds of buildings were damaged, electricity and telephone service was disrupted, and crops were affected as well. Wind gusts on the island of Saint Lucia reportedly reached 35 mph (56 km/h). 'Hurricane Cleo' A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 13, and organized into Tropical Depression Four on August 15 while located about 200 miles west of Cape Verde. It moved to the west-northwest, and strengthened into Tropical Storm Cleo on August 16. A trough of low pressure positioned to the southwest of Cleo created an environment with little vertical shear and well-defined outflow. The storm quickly intensified, and became a hurricane on August 19. It bypassed the Lesser Antilles completely, and turned west in response to a building high pressure system to the north. Cleo rapidly intensified under ideal conditions for development, and on August 21 the hurricane peaked with winds of 180 mph (290 km/h). It crossed the Bahamas at that intensity, weakened slightly, and made landfall near Homestead, Florida as a 170 mph (274 km/h) Category 5 hurricane. It weakened slightly over the state to a 130 mph (209 km/h) hurricane, but restrengthened to a 150 mph (241 km/h) hurricane over the Gulf of Mexico. Cleo crossed the Gulf throughout August 22 and 23, and curved to the north before making landfall as a 145 mph (233 km/h) category 4 hurricane in Texas after midnight on August 24. It turned northeastward, weakening as it continued further inland; degenerating to a tropical depression by the late afternoon on August 25. The storm continued to track further inland, and eventually dissipated over Quebec, Canada on August 27. In the Bahamas, Cleo brought high tides, hurricane-force winds, and tornadoes, which caused significant damage in the archipelago, especially on Staniel Cay. At least 500 houses were destroyed and left damage to the transport, communications, water, sanitation, agriculture, and fishing sectors. Overall, Cleo caused seven fatalities and $265 million in damage in the Bahamas. Throughout the southern portions of Florida, Cleo brought very high winds; a wind gust of 182 mph (293 km/h) was reported at a house in Perrine, Florida. High winds caused catastrophic damage in Florida, especially in Miami-Dade County, where approximately 200,000 houses were either severely damaged or destroyed. In the Everglades, 70,000 acres (280 km2) of trees were knocked down and about 182 million fish were killed. Rainfall was moderate, due to the storm's fast motion, peaking at 10.28 in (261 mm) in eastern Miami-Dade County. Significant damage to oil platforms was reported, with one company losing 13 platforms, had 104 structures damaged, and five drilling wells blown off course. In Texas, Cleo produced hurricane-force winds along its path, with numerous structures being heavily damaged or destroyed, boats were tossed or capsized, power poles were bent or snapped, and trees were downed. As debris covered roadways and cellphone service was compromised, communication to the hardest-hit locales was severed. Eleven fatalities were reported in Texas. The storm spawned at least 28 tornadoes, primarily in Texas and Oklahoma. Overall, Cleo caused 64 fatalities and $68 billion (2017 USD) in damage, making it the third costliest hurricane in U.S. history, behind only Hurricane Sandy in 2012, and Hurricane Katrina in 2005. 'Hurricane Diana' 'Hurricane Eloise' 'Tropical Storm Flora' 'Tropical Depression Eight' 'Hurricane Garrett' 'Hurricane Herman' 'Tropical Depression Eleven' 'Tropical Storm Iris' 'Tropical Storm Juan' 'Hurricane Klaus' 'Tropical Depression Fifteen' 'Hurricane Lisa' Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2017. Any retired names will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) in the spring of 2018. The names not retired from this list will not be used again until the 2023 season. This particular list has not been used in any previous season, as it was drafted by the Jarrell Meteorological Center (JMC); a independent branch of atmospheric observation and research stationed in Central Texas. Because of this, the presence of various names previously retired by the NHC appear on this list, which generated some controversy. Seasonal effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes